The long range goals of this project are: (1) To develop and establish a national certification system based on the Life Safety Code whereby professional staff who work wit elderly people in a variety of settings can receive uniform and validated training in fire safety, (2) To determine if fire safety competencies can be established for each of the three target populations and to determine if they are maintained over time, and (3) To determine whether increased knowledge and improved positive attitudes affect fire safety practices. During Phase I, Bonnie Walker & Associates developed and pilot tested fire safety workshops for three groups: health care facilities staff; operators and staff of board and care homes for the elderly; and organizations working with elderly people living independently in the community. During Phase II, BWA will field test the workshops; develop turn-key materials for instructors; a continuing education program for all three audiences; and a system network for matching certified instructors and facilities needing training. The project will be guided by an advisory board whose members have expertise in research and evaluation, fire safety, health care operations, board and care operations, senior center operations, gerontology and other special populations, and training.